Karai's Complete Revenge
by BersealiaDreamheart
Summary: The war and invasion are over. The Krangg are banished and the Foot Clan has fallen apart, but Karai still wants to finish her revenge on Shredder for what happened to her mother. And she plans to do that by seducing the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in his old throne room. Sequel to Karai's Revenge; **Warning**: Rated MA - Strong lemon scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1

Karai was leading the turtles inside the remains of Shredder's lair. It wasn't that heavily guarded anymore. Just a few weeks ago, the Turtles had saved New York from the terror of the Krangg after banishing them to Dimension X without any way to return. Without the Krangg's advanced technology and the truth of the Shredder's crimes known to the world, the members of the Foot Clan had been scattered or captured by the authorities. The Footbots went out of commission and all of the Shredder's mutant henchmen had been demutated and taken into custody after Stockman was fed up with being bullied and let everything out of the bag.

Karai didn't make it any easier for Shredder either. After causing her mother's death, kidnapping her, lying to her her whole life, and mutating her into a snake, she was willing to do anything to get even with him and humiliate him. She spied on his clan and played many harmful pranks on his men. She remember a simple one where she dropped a small marble on the floor. It caused a major chain reaction that tripped several robots, ruined Shredder's throne room with paint, broke several robot parts and mutagen canisters, caused Rahzar, Tiger Claw, and Fishface to take a bad tumble down the stairs, and got Shredder smashed into the wall.

Now everything he had was gone. Except her. He stubbornly thought he could get her to return to him, but everyone knew it was now pointless. Even his top henchmen knew that. She told him to screw off on that countless times. Even she was surprised by how ignorant the bastard was. Now that her brothers were here with her, she could complete her revenge. She lead the turtles into the remains of Shredder's throne room. The Turtles were surprised that Karai lead them to their archenemy's old lair.

"Karai, what are we doing here?" Asked Leo.

They noticed that Karai had removed her armor and was smiling. Raph knew she was up to something. She had that mischievous twinkle in her eyes and that same smirk he had come to hate when she was on Shredder's side. The one where she had some kind of twisted plan. He still hated that smile. She walked over to Leo and leaned her back against his chest, trapping him between herself and the wall.

"Karai? Are you okay?" Leo asked.

"Is it too hot in here for you?" Mikey asked sheepishly.

Raph narrowed his eyes. "You're up to something. I know it."

"It's not hot enough in here for me."

Leo flinched as she rubbed her backside against his groin.

"Ah! Karai, what are you doing?!" Leo gasped.

"Doesn't it feel good?" Karai said in a seductive tone. "I know you want it."

She grabbed Donnie and Mikey by their shells and yanked them over to her. Both gasped as she rubbed their groins with her hands, Donnie on her left and Mikey on her right.

"Ahh! No!" Cried Mikey, his eyes widening. "No, no, no!"

The three turtles moaned as Karai continued to tease them. Leo didn't understand what got into her. He wanted to push Karai off and tell her to stop, but his body wanted her to keep going.

_No. Don't do this, Leo. She's Master Splinter's daughter! You can't screw her!_

Donnie grabbed Karai's hand to try and stop her, but she only squeezed and rubbed harder.

"Ow! Don't squeeze so hard!"

Karai chuckled, "It's time to take your medicine, Donnie."

Raph walked up in Karai's face and glared into her eyes. "Now you look here- Ah, holy shit!"

Karai had lifted her leg and was using her thigh to stroke Raph on the groin. She smirked as the he moaned at her touch. Raph really wanted to slap Karai and tell her to screw off, but his body had other ideas. He wanted to tear her jumpsuit pieces and take her like an animal. It was like he had completely lost his mind. She just had just caught them off guard and now she needed to reel them in. She moaned as she rolled her shoulders against Leo.

"Please, Karai," Leo said through moans, "Not here."

"What will Splinter think if he finds out?" Donnie complained, "What about April?"

"What they don't know won't hurt them," Said Karai, "I know you boys have been watching those adult videos online."

The Turtles flinched. It was true. Mikey had found a porn website that the Turtles had been watching for quite some time.

"How did you know?!" Mikey blurted out.

Karai sneered. "I've been watching you guys. I've heard you jacking off in bed and in your sleep. I know you once did it in your lab, Donnie."

Donnie flinched, his face turning red in embarrassment. She wrapped her hand around Mikey's cock and squeezed hard. She did the same with Donnie.

"AHH!" Mikey screamed, "Sweet motherfucker!"

"Please, don't." whined Donnie.

"Is this what you do every night?" Karai started rubbing hard. "Doesn't it feel good?"

"Where did you learn how to do this stuff?" groaned Raph.

Karai leaned her head back against Leo. "Leo, unzip me in the back."

Leo didn't want to, but he slowly reached behind Karai's neck and unzipped her jumpsuit. The top fell down, revealing the top of her. Leo and Raph were startled that wasn't wearing a bra. In fact, she wasn't wearing anything but her jumpsuit. The Turtles couldn't help staring at her half naked body. Her breasts weren't very big, they guessed somewhere about a size A. Leo reached up to touch them, but stopped. He shouldn't be doing this.

Karai seemed to have read his mind, "It's okay. Go ahead, Leo."

Leo cupped her right breast. It was warm and soft as velvet, not even large enough to fit in his two fingers. Karai moaned as he gently massaged it with his fingers, her nipples hardening. Mikey curiously reached over and touched the other breast.

Karai leaned back and moaned like an animal. "Oh, yes! Just like that! Oh, fuck!"

Raph narrowed his eyes as he helped Karai slip her arms out of her jumpsuit and pulled it down to her hips. He slipped his hand under the tight fabric and grazed her clit as he rubbed her entrance. Karai cried out in pleasure.

"Damn," Raph growled, "She's sopping wet."

"I've been like that for a while." Karai admitted.

She let go of Mikey's cock and reached up. She unstrapped the buckles on Leo's harness and slipped it off his shell. The katanas clanked as they fell to the floor. She then helped his remove the rest of his gear, ending with his mask. Raph continued to masturbate her, increasing in speed. Karai leaned back against Leo, moaning and thrashing like a wild animal.

"Wait! Not so fast!"

"You said you wanted it." Said Raph sneering.

Karai reached under and twisted Raph's erection, making him cry out.

"Fuck! That hurt!"

Karai glared. "I said not so fast."

She was going to punish Raph for almost making her lose control of herself. She dropped down on her knees, took his cock in both hands, and took the tip into her mouth. She sucked hard, the vibrations of her moaning sending waves of pleasure racing through his body.

Raph moaned. "Ahh, no! What the hell are you doin'?"

Karai continued to pull and suck as if she were sucking on a turtle-flavored popsicle. Leo was too stunned to speak or run away. Donnie and Mikey tried to sneak away, but Karai anticipated their move and pulled them back by their cocks. She pulled them back over to her and started rubbing them as she continued to suck off Raph. She felt Leo's cock poking her in the back of the neck as she kept sucking. Raph groaned as he placed his hand on her head to try and stop her.

"Karai, stop! If you go on any longer, I'm gonna-!"

"I'm not done with you yet." said Karai with his cock still in her mouth. She sucked harder.

"N-no, Karai! Really!"

Raph shuttered and groaned as he came inside her mouth. Karai swallowed as she slid his cock out of her mouth and stood up, wincing at the aftertaste.

"Have you tasted your cum lately?"

Raph was too overwhelmed with shock and pleasure to listen to Karai. He couldn't believe she gave him a blowjob in front of his brothers. Sure, he enjoyed it, but he hated her for doing it under the current circumstances. And she didn't even let him make her come.

"Are you all going to strip down like Leo, or do I have to do it myself?"

Mikey didn't waste anytime and striped all his gear off. Donnie and Raph were a little more reluctant, but they did as she asked. Karai slipped out of the rest of her jumpsuit, showing her full naked body to them. The turtles' jaws seemed to drop to the floor. Years of Ninjutsu training had given her an amazing body. Plenty of lean muscle, a well-toned abdomen, and strong thighs.

"You see something you like?"

Before any of them could say anything, Karai grabbed Raph by the shell and pulled him over to her.

"Now pleasure me. Take me from behind."

Raph narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to sleep for the rest of the week."

Raph whipped her around, lifted her left thigh up, and thrust himself hard inside her. Karai winced and groaned, not from pleasure, but from pain.

"Ow! Fuck, that hurts!"

"Raph!" scolded Donnie, "Don't be so rough with her!"

Mikey then noticed a red liquid oozing down Raph and Karai's legs from where they were joined together. It didn't take an expert to know what it was.

"Ahh! Blood! She's bleedin'!"

Suddenly, Leo realized something. "Karai, you're a virgin?"

"I was. A few seconds ago."

Leo frowned. "Maybe we should stop."

"No, I'm fine now. The pain is gone. Take me as hard as you want, Raph."

"Okay," said Mikey, "I'll be going-"

Karai grabbed Leo's arm and yanked him over to her head. She then grabbed Mikey's and Donnie's arms and pulled them back over as they tried to get away.

"You guys aren't going anywhere until I'm done with you."

"What?" spoke up Leo, "You're still doing this after you gave Raph a blowjob?"

"And it's time for yours."

Karai lowered her head towards Leo's cock, which was hard and throbbing like the others'. Leo groaned as she took the tip in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Leo couldn't help thrusting gently into her mouth. She felt better than anything.

"Ugh, Karai... your mouth feels... awesome."

Raph was grunting as he trust harder and harder into her. To him, having a blowjob and jerking off was nothing as good as fucking someone. Mikey and Donnie, on the other hand, were lost between feelings. They really wanted to run away and make Karai stop, but at the same time, they really enjoyed it and wanted to stay. Donnie watched as Leo took hold of her head, and thrust harder into her mouth. Raph reached down and rubbed her clit again. Karai gasped and pulled her mouth off Leo's cock.

"No, Raph, don't make me come so quickly!"

Raph grinned. "It's time to take your own medicine, Karai."

A few seconds later, she shivered and let out a scream of ecstasy as she came, her body being overwhelmed. Raph withdrew himself from her, smirking. _Now we're even._

Karai panted as the shock of her orgasm subsided. She then pushed Mikey to the floor and started to lower herself down to straddle him.

"Oh no! No! Not like this!"

Mikey watched as she positioned his cock over her entrance and slid down on him.

"AHHH! Mama!"

Karai returned to sucking Leo's cock while she rubbed Raph's. At first, Karai started riding Mikey, but then he found a pace and took over for her. He grabbed a hold of her hips to help deepen his thrusts.

"I don't wanna say it, but it's so fan-fuckin'-tastic!"

Donnie knew his brothers had completely lost their minds, but not him. They felt only one thing right now—pure, animalistic lust. He couldn't give into this craziness. He loved April. He couldn't disgrace her by giving into Karai's advances. What if someone saw them and told her? What if Casey walked in on them? The thought of her rejecting and walking out on him again made him even more scared.

"Ah, Karai... I'm gonna... Wait, what ya doin'?"

Karai had just pulled herself out and off of Mikey and stood up again. "You'll have your chance to come."

Donnie backed away as she approached him.

"Not me! Absolutely not! NO!"

Donnie tripped and fell on his rear sitting up. He tried to get up but Karai got on his lap and kept him on the floor. He flinched as his cock rubbed her entrance.

"Please, don't do this, Karai. Don't make me look bad in front of- Ahh!"

He gasped as his cock went inside of her and she started to ride him. Then... Donnie took a hold of her breasts and started to thrust inside her. He couldn't help but give in. He was going to reject her all the way, and his control and reason just snapped and was thrown aside as he gave into lust. He raised them up onto their knees and continued to thrust. Karai moaned in rhythm with his thrusts. She could barely masturbate Leo and Raph as Mikey started to masturbate her clit. After a while, Donnie lowered his hands to her waist to deepen his thrusts. Suddenly, Karai could feel another orgasm approaching.

"Guys... I think I'm going to... come again!"

Karai screamed again as she came again. As she clamped around Donnie, he felt himself close to coming and quickly pushed her off him. Karai rolled on the floor, panting. Donnie was relieved that he didn't come or came inside her. He might have been a turtle, but he was also half human. He didn't know if he and his brothers were capable of reproducing with humans, and he wasn't taking any chances. Karai rolled onto her back and opened herself towards Leo. He knew it was his turn.

Leo didn't need Karai to tell him what to do. He was dead sure that Master Splinter was going to kill him afterwards, but he didn't care much about that right now. He took a hold of her hips and thrust deep inside her. Karai couldn't help but moan. Leo moaned as he thrust inside her, his hips and shell slapping against her thighs. Karai started masturbating Donnie and Mikey again as Raph masturbated himself. Donnie fondled her left breast while Mikey fondled the right.

"Leo... your cock feels... so good!"

Leo picked up the pace a little more. The Turtles were so busy with Karai, they didn't see a shadowy figure appearing near the entrance of the ruined throne room. Karai saw it though and knew who it was. She decided to be even bolder.

"Please... a little harder and faster, Leo!"

"I'm goin' as hard and fast as I can!"

Karai was moaning like a wild animal as Leo tried to move faster. She knew her timing would be right. She wanted it to be just right for the person in the doorway.

Leo strained his voice, "Karai... I think... I'm gonna... come!"

"I think... I'm comin', too!" cried Mikey.

Karai wrapped her legs around Leo as she felt a third orgasm rage through her body. With a final thrust, Leo came hard inside her, his cum shooting forward to fill her deep. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey followed a second later and all came on her body, coating her with strands of cum. They were sudden interrupted by the sound of a pair of metal doors slamming open. The Turtles and Karai looked over to see an armored figure standing in the doorway.

_Shredder. Prefect._

Karai smirked as she saw the look of shock and rage in his eyes, as he took everything in; the turtles striped naked; their clothing, armor, and gear all around them on the floor; her naked with cum all over her body; Leo still inside her on the floor with her legs wrapped around him. The Turtles' faces turned pale as rage filled his eyes.

"YOU PERVERTED, OVERGROWN REPTILES!"

"Ah, shit!" Raph cursed under his breath.

"Uh-oh." whispered Mikey.

"You raped her! I'm going to take my claws and castrate you all! Get the hell away from my daughter!"

Karai started laughing an insane laugh. Shredder and the Turtles stared at her.

"You're really that stupid? If they tried to rape me, I would have already castrated them by now. I'm the one who seduced them."

Shredder eyes widened.

"I can't even remember how many times I begged for their cocks."

The Turtles stared at her. She knew all along that Shredder was watching.

"I also gave Leo and Raph their first blowjob and they loved it."

Shredder stared as Karai ranted on for effect.

"Turtle cum doesn't taste good, but it feels wonderful, especially inside my womb. I wonder if I'll have Leo's child."

The Shredder's fists clenched in anger. Karai reached into her jumpsuit and pulled out a Krangg teleporter.

"And I'm not your daughter. Are you angry with my father because you caught him and my mother like this together?"

That did it. The Shredder snapped.

"NO! I- GAAARR! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

He charged at the Turtles and Karai. By the time he go to them though, they were already gone, with all their clothing and gear. Shredder stared at the spot where they just were. He never felt more humiliated in his life.

* * *

><p>The Turtles and Karai appeared back in their lair, still naked, but unharmed. Karai pulled herself off Leo and picked up her jumpsuit to get dress. It was enough to get the Turtles to get their gear back on.<p>

"Karai, what were you thinking?" Leo scolded her after a while. "You could have gotten us all killed! And what about you? What are we gonna tell Splinter if you get pregnant?"

"I've been on the pill for three months." said Karai as she and the Turtles finished getting dressed. "I lied to him for added effect. I was perfectly safe."

"You mean you planned all this?" asked Raph.

"Planned what?"

The Turtles jumped as they saw Splinter exiting the dojo. "What have you all been doing?"

The Turtles looked at Karai, embarrassed. Karai smiled and left the room, laughing. Splinter looked at his sons, who looked at each other in silence. They didn't know how to expain what happened to him. Karai went to Splinter's room. She sneered as she picked up the picture of her, Splinter, and her mother when she was a baby. She couldn't kill the Shredder, but she declared his personal humiliation and the blow to his pride sweet revenge.


	2. Extra

Special Announcement

Fans and readers,

I've written a few fan-fiction stories based on the popular Nickelodeon TV series _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_. However, as all my stories take place after the end of the show, I'm waiting until the show's last episode before I put them up. This way, I know all the events leading up to my stories and which characters to use. All of my stories are spin-offs and are unrelated timeline-wise. One is a crossover of Nintendo videogame _Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_ that's still under development.

Sorry for any inconvenience, but I'm a person who prefers to know all the details before I write something. It's just how I write.

Until then, enjoy my stories and happy reading.

-Bersealia Dreamheart

P.S. Please, no asking for spoilers. It won't be fair if I spoiled it for everyone who doesn't what to know, would it?


End file.
